Momoclo-Chan
. Planet Gounn can be seen in the upper right corner.]] Momoclo-Chan is the longest running weekly variety show that Momoiro Clover Z has produced, with its retired predecessors being Momoken and Momokuro-Dan. The Referee runs the show, a job he was designated as part of his life debt to Momoiro Clover Z after they saved his life from Black Cockroach during Kodomo Matsuri 2013. The show features everything from different game shows of The Ref's own invention, as well as the members visiting different places or people. With the incredibly low budget The Ref has been given by The Board he does his best to make the show look passable, but usually the low quality shines through very clearly. The monetary restraint also forces The Ref to not only act as showrunner, but also to appear in many of the segments himself, and getting his own friends to come on the show as guests. The Ref is on a constant quest to prove to his superiors on The Board that his show really could be profitable, if he was only given the proper funding. In an attempt to make some more money from the show The Ref has taken to producing a lot of merch, in the hopes that the sales will add up to a profit. Sadly, sales have been meager. The payment of the loans he took in order to front the production of the merch are getting past their due dates, and the Yakuza are growing increasingly angry. Theme song and intro Initially the shows intro would feature whatever song the band were currently promoting, and The Ref tried his best (with countless hours spent on Youtube tutorials) to make a passable animation in Adobe After Effects, to no avail. At one point he found a halloween themed animation online that he simply slapped the Momoclo-Chan logo on, and was content with for a long time. Alas, it turned out that the legal owner of this animation was none other than Dr. HD. He forced The Ref to remove the intro, and banned him from use of the highest levels of high definition, which is why the show is only ever released in DVD quality. In his desperation The Ref reached out to The Garage Man, who the girls had visited on the show some time earlier. Simply because he had nothing better to do he slapped together a quick animation, and even wrote a specific tune for the show, free of charge. Despite the show never having had the western theme featured in the animation, The Ref couldn't pass up on an opportunity like this. It remains the intro to this day. Show segments An incredibly wide range of segments have showed up on the show over the years. Below follows a list of some of them: Game shows * Poi King * Pentagon Derby * Detective Girls * Takagi Occult Club People visited * The Garage Man * Magic Man * The Green Wrestler * The Elder Wrestler * The Chairman Exploration * Momoka's Vacation (feat. Reni Takagi) * Shiori in Austria * Kotteri Patrol * Nether-Kotteri Patrol * Zoo Trip * Amusement Parks * Reni's Lunch Hunt * The Director's New Franchise Other * Cooking With ... * Bob Sapp * Haunted House * Sports Day * Card Game * Tohjinsai 2016 Troop Inspection Category:Browse Category:Television